


switch it up!

by fretless



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen, Roleswap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28773636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fretless/pseuds/fretless
Summary: A roleswap AU that's been in my brain for a long time.Peppy assassin Gon and sheltered kid Killua; Leorio hellbent on revenge and college student Kurapika.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	switch it up!

**Author's Note:**

> uhm this is just for fun. idk how often itll update im just writing things as it comes to me and this was done at 2 am last night.
> 
> this is a rewrite of the airship scene, where killua tells gon about his family.
> 
> CW: there's mentions of child abuse in this chapter; nothing worse than what's in canon, but it's worth mentioning

Killua asks, “So? Who're your parents?”

Gon’s answer comes easily, “Well, my Aunt Mito, my great-grandma and I live together off the family estate.”

Killua whistles. “Estate, huh? You guys have money? What do they do?”

“Kill people.” Gon says simply, the smile on his face never dropping. 

“They...? Both of them?”

“Oh no, they don’t do that! Sorry, that’s not what I meant. But my dad killed people. _Still does_."

“Your dad?”

“Ging Freecss.”

_Freecss?! This guy’s the son of—_

Killua shivers; a sudden chill seemed to saturate the air. “I’m gonna become a hunter so that I can find him.” Gon stared at his hand like it was the root of all evil. The shimmer in his eyes seemed to disappear, the life in them not just extinguished but devoid of emotion entirely. “I might kill him.” 

A heavy pause descends on the pair, broken only by— 

“... _Kill Ging Freecss!?_ ” Killua can’t stifle the laugh that bubbles out of him. “Man, you’ve got guts! You’re an interesting one, for sure!"

At the sound of Killua’s laugh, Gon easily shakes off the cold aura that surrounded him. “Hey, I’m gonna do it!” He pouts. “But your reaction was weird too! I mean, I just told you I want to kill my dad, and you laughed! You aren’t even gonna ask if I was serious?”

The truth is, Killua didn’t even need to ask. He felt in his marrow that every word Gon said was sincere.

Killua leans back, “Straightforward guy like you? Hell no, I know you’re serious. Anyway, I kinda get it. I don’t like my family either.” He shrugs. "But hey. I wanna know more about what the legendary assassin Ging Freecss did to be put on your hit list. Besides kill thousands of people for money, I guess.”

“He left us with nothing but property and a scrapbook on ways to kill people.” Gon sighs. “You know, Aunt Mito hates me doing this. Following in his footsteps. But I know what I want to do, and that’s…”

“To kill just _one_ guy.”

“Yeah!”

“Who is your father.”

“Exactly!”

Killua huffs a laugh and shakes his head. He looks through the window at the land sprawling below the airship, moving below them like rolling credits. “So...have you killed anyone?”

“Nope. I’ve done nothing but train my entire life. And I gotta say,” Gon rubs his nose, mock-haughty, “I’m pretty good!”

“Hmm.” Killua smirks. He jabs a finger at Gon’s side as fast as he can, aiming for the ribs. Gon catches it effortlessly, without even sparing a glance.

Their eyes meet, and both of them chuckle. 

“Alright, alright. You’re good. So, who trained you? Was it your aunt? Your great-grandmother? I can’t imagine a little old lady teaching you martial arts.”

“I taught myself, duh! I’ve been studying my dad’s book for as long as I could read. And then I read other books on martial arts— we have a lot at the house. But before that… I’m not sure. My dad dropped me off with Mito when I was a few years old, maybe? She said when she got me I was all messed up. I never cried of pain and I think I’m immune to most poisons. I don’t know what he did to me as a baby."

“Whoa.” He understands why Gon wants to kill him.

“But he abandoned all of us, too. I can’t forgive him for leaving Mito and my great-grandmother to fend for themselves like that."

Killua stares at Gon’s profile. He looks more determined than ever, and he wonders if this was the same peppy kid he met at the first stage of the hunter exam.


End file.
